


Volatile

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I Tried, I would literally die for Emil bye, I'm Bad At Summaries, Introspection, One Shot, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: Why is there such a contrast between who Emil is perceived to be and who he truly is? And why does he almost feel...bad about it?





	Volatile

Most people see in Emil what they see in his nation: relaxed, inviting, and pretty to look at.

And the reality is that, as an entity, he is influenced by his land’s geography in many ways. Not just the _aesthetic_ bits. He can be warm, compassionate, and lively like his meadows. He can also be cruel, unforgiving, and biting like his tundra. There is one word those who truly know would use to accurately encapsulate Emil Steilsson:

**Volatile.**

And it makes sense, really. He’s a younger nation in comparison to the others. He’s located on numerous fault lines. He has tons of volcanoes and geysers. He actually has trouble conveying his thoughts and getting close to others due to how unstable his mood can be. Make no mistake, though. He is quite introverted by nature but rarely minds company. In a way, there’s a sense of normal when he is around people. It still doesn’t alter the influence his land has over him, but it makes him feel happy. Almost like he can be appreciated and have bonds, despite his character flaws. And in a sense, is that very different than people themselves?

He doesn’t mean to snap. He never does. Nor does he mean to sleep for sometimes months on end. Or get overzealous and stretch himself too thin (when he does have energy/opportunities). Or be too stingy. Or be a pushover. Or get unbearably shaken up and anxious. Or stay too calm in chaotic situations. He just wants to be…him. He wants to be consistent. He doesn’t want to feel like a constant ball of change.

But isn’t that people, too? They change. They grow. They learn. They get upset. They get overjoyed. They appreciate. They take for granted. So maybe he is not different and disconnected. He appreciates his people, citizens and tourists alike. They make him who he is, too.

They aren’t **volatile**. Just _versatile_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Emil. I've loved this idea and concept of him. I love you for taking the time to read this. Thank you. Bye for now.


End file.
